The present invention relates to a mechanism for attaching a desk or table top (hereinafter generically referred to as a "desk" top) to a support structure without the use of separate tools.
The most widely used method of attaching a desk top to a support structure is based on the use of screws or bolts which are manipulated by a screw driver or wrench. The result of employing this kind of attachment is that a desk cannot be assembled or disassembled without employing separate tools. Moreover the assembly or disassembly of the desk is comparatively difficult, and time consuming.
The object of the present invention is to provide a desk construction which is characterized by the provision of a manually operable attaching mechanism which makes it possible to effect fast and easy assembly and disassembly of a desk top to an underlying support structure without the need of separate tools. The attachment mechanism can be operated quickly and easily by unskilled persons, achieves a secure and strong attachment between the desk top and its associated support structure, and assures that the weight of the top is evenly distributed on the underlying support structure.